A Promise
by Amber Rose Black
Summary: "Nothing can stop me from loving you. I promise." "Even if I can't return those emotions." "Even then." Data/OC
1. First Encounter

**Here is my OC/Data, Star Trek: Next Generation fic! I hope you like it**

**a bit AU**

**Please R&R! And take my poll please!**

**Chapter 1**

"Roo!" I yelled, "Get back here you stupid cat!" I ran down the hallway as fast as my legs could take me, but my tabby cat was faster. I chased through the hallways, bumping into people and mumbling apologies. I ran around a corner when my left leg locked and I fell flat on my face.

"Damn leg." I grumbled angrily. I flipped around so that I was lying on my back. I sat up and glared at my leg. I looked around to find that luckily no one was there. I breathed a sigh of relief, that would have been embarrassing. I tried to get up but my leg was still as stiff as a board. I growled and hit my leg, immediately regretting it. My leg didn't hurt, it never did, I never felt anything in my leg, but my hand started throbbing. Punching metal hurts, that is one lesson out of hundreds I had learned the hard way. My leg was made of metal. Many years ago, it had gotten infected with an incurable infection, they had to amputate to stop it from spreading to the rest of my body. It would have killed me. I was lucky enough to have them make me a prositronic-like leg, even though it malfunctioned more than I would have liked. I had just been in the middle of fixing it when Roo escaped. Damn cat.

I tried to stand up, but my hip started throbbing, I fell back down. Before I could think of another way to get back to my room so I could fix the problem, I heard footsteps coming towards me. I groaned inwardly, I was going to be so embarrassed. I'd always been made fun of when things like that happened. The footsteps stopped as they most likely saw me sitting there like an idiot. I didn't want to look up for fear of who was there.

"Amber?" A male voice asked. My head shot up, I could recognize that voice anywhere. I looked behind me to see My best (and only) friend standing there, carrying my cat.

"Data! You have no idea how glad I am to see you!" I exclaimed. Data and I had gone to Starfleet Academy together. We had both been bullied, him for being an android and me for my leg. We stuck together, we had even been ensign aboard the same ship, at our request of course.

"Do you require assistance?" He asked, head tilting sideways a fraction.

"That would be nice, thank you." I said with a smile. At the Academy Data had always helped me whenever I had leg problems. He would fix my leg while I told him more about humanity, and myself. We got to know each other very well and we were inseparable, especially since we only had each other.

"Can you move?" He asked.

"It hurts when I try." I answered. Data kneeled down, handed me my cat, then picked me up bridal style, and started carrying me towards my quarters. On the way we ran into several other members of the crew and got a couple strange looks, It didn't bother us anymore, we were use to it.

We arrived not to long after. Data put me down on the couch, I took off my leg and put it on the coffee table. I felt much better when it was off, I had had it on the silence setting that made my hip feel stiff. I didn't feel like getting any strange looks on the first day if I came walking down the hallway sounding like I was wearing gravity boots on one leg.

"You have a loose wire, here." Data pointed out. "It won't be difficult to fix." Data quickly put it back in place.

"Thank you, Data. I don't know what I would do without you." I smiled at him.

"You would most likely be stuck back in the Hallway I found you in, or you may have taken off your leg and you could be attempting to walk home. Or-"

"Alright Data," I said with a chuckle. "I get the point. I would be helplessly stuck in the hall. It was a rhetorical question, though."

"Sorry." He said.

"Don't be sorry Data. I don't mind. You made me smile and you helped me out majorly. I owe you one." I put my hand on his shoulder. "How would you like to join me on the holo deck when your shift ends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was so happy when break finally came, our first assignment had already been full of adventure. A creature who called himself the Q had boarded the ship telling us we must turn back, blaming us for all the crimes humans had committed. Though when Captain Picard refused, Q got angry. He kidnapped me, The Captain, Counselor Troi, Lieutenant Yar and Data. After much arguing and Q freezing lieutenant Yar, Q decided to give us a chance. We had to solve the mystery at Farpoint station. He sent us back to our ship, unharmed, for the moment.

"Hello, Data!" I said with a smile as I walked down the hall towards holodeck 2.

"Hello, Amber. May I ask what we are going to do on the holodeck?" Data asked tilting his head to the side, in the adorable way he always did when asking a question.

"It's a surprise." I answered with a mischievous grin.

"After you." I said as the door opened. Data took a step in and I walked in after him, the door closed behind us.

I had recreated one of the rain forests located on earth. It was a lovely setting, lots of lush trees and plants, the visible sky was a beautiful shade of blue.

"Where are we?" Data asked.

"A rain forest on earth." I said walking past him. "Come on."

We jumped across some rocks in the middle of a pond to get to the other side. From there we walked though some plants and finally reached the perfect destination. A flat spot with a tree on the edge, that if you stood on you could see some other parts of the forest.

"It is a marvelous place, Amber." Data remarked.

I grinned. "I know."

"Remember, at the Academy, when you tried to teach me to whistle? Can we try again. I have been practicing." Data jumped up on to the tree and leaned against it.

"Alright, show me how well the practicing has paid off." I said with a nod. I crossed to the other side of the tree and leaned on it. Data started whistling _Pop goes the weasel_, the song was a little pitchy and had to much air to it, but he was better from the last time. He was about to finish when he got stuck on a note. Before he could get it right the tune was finished by someone on the opposite side of the tree. I poked my head around to see it was Commander Riker! He smiled at the both of us. I smiled back.

"Marvelous. How easy humans do it. I still need much practice" Data said. I came around to their side.

"There are some puzzles down-" Riker started but stopped when Data jumped out of the tree. He smiled and continued. "-down on the planet that the Captain, he suggests that I take the both of you with me on the away team that I am leading.

"I endeavor to function adequately, sir." Data said. Riker raised an eyebrow and looked at me. I shrugged, Data said stuff like that, Riker would just have to get use to him.

"What Data means is that we will come."

Riker nodded. "Yes." He motioned for us to walk ahead. On the walk to the holodeck exit an... interesting conversation happened.

"When the Captain suggested you I looked up your record." Riker started.

"Yes, sir. A wise procedure, sir. Always." Data said.

"And your Starfleet rank of Lieutenant Commander is honorary."

"No sir," Data said. "Honors in probability in mechanics and exo biology."

"Your file says that you're a -" Riker continued only to be interrupted, again, by Data.

"-machine. Does that bother you sir?" Data asked.

"Too be honest, yes, a little." Riker answered. At least he was honest, but it still made me narrow my eyes at him.

"Understandable, sir. Prejudice is very human." Data said. I was interested in hearing Riker response to this one.

"Well That does trouble me, do you consider yourself above humans?" He asked. I held back a snort.

Data stopped and looked at Riker. "I am superior in many ways. But I would gladly give it up to be human."

Riker smiled. "Nice to meet you, Pinocchio."

Data looked confused. "A joke." Riker explained. _And an old one. _I thought.

"Ah, intriguing." Data said with a nod of his head.

Riker smile widened. "You're going to be an interesting companion, Mr. Data."

"You bet he will!" I concluded with a grin. Riker looked at me.

"Your records say that you suffered from an infection in your leg when you were young." He said.

"Yah, I was 16 and I got a cut on my leg and soon enough it got infected with incurable infection that was spreading fast. So, they amputated my leg and I got this one that likes to malfunction." I explained. _Though no one knows how the cut came to be there,_ I added to myself. o_nly me_

"Malfunction?" Riker asked with raised eyebrows.

"Every other month or so, but don't worry it has malfunctioned recently, it's normally an easy fix. I'm in no danger." Before he could say anything a voice called out.

"Commander Riker! Commander Riker, isn't this great?" the voice belonged to a young teenage male with dark brown hair. "This is one of the simple patterns, they've got loads more!" The kid started crossing the stepping stones to get to where we were, across the pond.

"Careful, the next rock is loose! Wesley" The Commander yelled, but it was too late. The kid, Wesley, lost balance and fell into the water. Data quickly rushed to help. He pulled the kid straight out of the water and held him there high in the air with a peculiar smile on his face.

"What would we do without Data." I said with a chuckle. _You wouldn't be in love with anyone._ I added mentally. It was then that I knew that my time aboard the enterprise was going to be interesting.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I realize that Amber should be much older, but for writing purposes she is going to be 25.**


	2. The Naked Now

**Big Thanks to CharlieGreene and Buddy60. Check out CharlieGreene's stories if you like this one, and don't forget to review!And Lessons Across Timelines by Lessa Soong. In this fic Geordi is already Chief engineer. I am begging someone to take my poll!**

**WARNING: Stories of abuse in this chapter (Not Data.)**

**Chapter 2**

After much investigating we managed to solve the mystery of Farpoint Station, much to Q's dismay. Though I had a feeling we would be seeing him again. The next mission was to rendezvous with a science vessel, the SS Tsiolkovsky, that had been monitoring the collapse of a supergiant star into a . When we got there there were a series of random messages that made it sound as if something had gone wrong aboard the Tsiolkovsky. The messages sounded as though the entire crew were having a very rowdy party. We tried sending messages to them but they did not respond in an... appropriate manner.

Suddenly, there was a loud sound and then there was nothing.

"Captain, what we have just heard is... impossible." Data said with a perplexed look on his face.

"Report." The Captain ordered.

"I believe that that last sound was an emergency hatch being blown." Data reported.

"Are you certain?" The captain asked, then corrected himself. "Yes, of course you are." The Captain nodded at Commander Riker.

"Geordi report to transporter room 3." Riker said tapping his communicator.

"On my way, sir." Geordi responded.

"Data, Amber, Tasha." Riker motioned for us to follow him. I got up out of my chair at the CONN station and followed them.

We beamed down to the other ship to find it extremely messy. There were chairs toppled over in the hallways and clothes everywhere. The ship was on red alert.

"Looks like my room." I joked. Riker and Tasha ignored me. Geordi cracked a grin, and Data looked at me curiously.

"A joke." I explained. He nodded and looked away.

"Cover the ship as planned. Move out." Riker ordered. I went with Riker and Data one way, while Tasha and Geordi went the other.

Data and I took out our tricorders and scanned the place as we walked slowly down the hall. Data stopped scanning and came to a halt.

"Indications of what humans would call... a wild party?" Data asked. Riker nodded and we continued down the hall way until we came to a screen at the end of the hallway.

"Their bridge." Riker referred to the image on the screen. "If you can get it working we can see what happened." Data quickly stepped forward and fixed it. When the screen became clear we could easily see that someone had blew open the hatch.

"You were right. Somebody blew out the hatch, they were all sucked out into space." Riker said.

I sighed. Those poor people.

"Correction, sir." Data said. "That is blown out."

"Thank you Data." Riker said, not really meaning it.

"A common mistake, sir" Data continued. Riker raised his eyebrows. I hit Data's arm lightly, he looked at me. I shook my head, Data got the message.

"Sorry, sir" He apologized. Riker smiled.

"That's all right, Mr. Data."

Riker's communicator beeped. "Commander Riker, Lieutenant Yar, location engineering. Ten people hear, sir, all frozen, no vital signs."

"Frozen? How?" Riker asked.

"Looks like someone has been _playing_ with the environmental controls, sir. Just let all the heat... bleed away into space." Yar finished her report. We got another report from Geordi saying that in the crew's quarter's they too were all frozen.

"Riker to Captain, I have a report for you, sir." Commander Riker said hitting his communicator.

"Picard, here." Came the Captain's voice through the communicator.

"They're all dead. Apparently some of them were blown out of the emergency hatch." Riker reported.

"There we're eighty people on that ship, number one."

"Yes, sir. As I said, all dead." The commander said solemnly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We were beamed straight to sick bay to get inspected, to make sure we were all right. We all were. Doctor Crusher even told Data, "If you were anymore perfect I'd have to write you up in a medical text book." to which he replied, "I am already listed in several bio-mechanical texts, doctor." I laughed but he didn't get why. I said I would explain later.

I was helping Data (not that he needed it) in his search for what Riker had asked. Riker said that he had a vague memory of reading somewhere that someone had taken a shower in their clothing. Doesn't sound to hard right? Guess again. After a while of finding nothing The Captain asked me to join the security team in search of Geordi who had escaped from sickbay. Apparently he had heard I was rather good at finding people from my last Captain. I had no idea if that was true, but I had to obey the Captain.

I looked everywhere, but it was harder than it should have been, he had taken of his communicator. I eventually found him in the observation lounge starring out the window.

"Geordi? Geordi, are you O.K?" I asked walking up to him. When he didn't respond I hit my communicator.

"Lieutenant Jackson in the observation lounge. Send a security team, now."

"Medical has been worried about you, Geordi, what happened?" I asked softly, putting a comforting hand on his arm and squeezing a bit.

"Help me." Geordi whispered, "Help me to not give into the wild things coming into my mind."

"What do you mean? I don't understand, I'm not the counselor, you know." I said, not quite sure of what he was saying.

"Amber, please." He asked again.

"Alright, I'll try. How can I help you?"

"Help me too see, like you do." Geordi said. I shook my head.

"Geordi, you know I can't do that. Besides, you already see better than I can." I tried.

"I see more. But more isn't always better." Geordi explained while taking off his VISOR.

"Geordi, please put-" I started but he cut me off.

"I want to see in shallow," He lightly caressed my face with his hands. "dim, beautiful, human ways."

I took his hands and brought them away from my face. "Maybe someday, Geordi. But right now you are needed in sickbay. Come on." I said as a security officer walked in the room.

"Yah." He said. I smiled at him even though he couldn't see it.

I slowly led him to sickbay, since he didn't want too put his VISOR back on. I gave my report to Captain Picard. I went to go back to my station on the bridge, when I suddenly felt very hot. I started to sweat, I felt sick. I decided to go straight to my room, instead of going to the bridge.

When I got there the sweatiness and sick feeling were gone, all that was left was a sense of confusion and happiness. I felt free of all the pressure I had ever felt. I felt truly happy. I strode out of my room and skipped happily down the hall. I skipped until I reached Counselor Troi's room. I left the lights off and stood in the middle of the room. I plopped to the floor and fell onto my back. I was sprawled out in the middle of Deanna's room. I suddenly felt a wave of sadness wash over me, all the stress my father had put on me came rushing back.

Those horrible nights when he drank to much, when he would... hurt me. And the night my whole life was turned upside down. The cut that had made me loose my leg. A tear slipped out of my eye, but I quickly wiped it away. Crying only made him angrier, and the angrier he got, the harder he hit.

I stood up from the floor, feeling the happiness returning. I was definitely having strange mood swings. I strode over to Deanna's closet. I opened it and looked around,, just as the door opened and in walked the owner of the room.

"Amber?" She asked.

"Mmhmm." I muttered.

"What are you doing?" She asked. I stopped going through her closet.

"I don't know." I said frowning. I started to walk away when she grabbed my hand.

"Are you alright?" Deanna asked. I nodded and walked out, leaving a confused counselor behind me.

I walked to the turbo lift, then my room where I changed out of my Starfleet uniform and into something more... comfortable. I walked out of my quarters and down the hall. I kept walking, not really knowing where I was going, when my communicator beeped.

"Lieutenant Jackson!" Came the Captain's voice. I giggled.

"Captain Picaaaard." I said and giggled again.

"Lieutenant, where are you?" He demanded.

"I'm on deck seven, why do you ask?" I said, with a slight giggle.

"I need you on the bridge immediately." He ordered.

"Mmmmmm," I considered. "Nope." I laughed and took my communicator off of the clothes I was wearing. I dropped it onto the floor and walked away. I turned down to more corners to run into Data. I had the urge to run up and kiss him, but I managed to hold my position. I had a better idea

"Data!" I exclaimed. "How are you?" I smiled.

"I am here to escort you to sickbay." He said, walking towards me. I smiled mischievously.

"Only if you can catch me first!" I exclaimed and started running down the hallway. I didn't get very far, Data was much faster than me. He picked me up bridal style and began carrying me towards the closest turbo lift. I sighed and buried my face into his neck. To get to the closest turbo lift, you had to go by my quarters first...

When we were outside of my quarters, I nimbly slipped out of Data's hold and ran quickly into my room. Data followed me. I walked towards the window and stood in front of it.

"Amber, I must get you to sickbay." Data persisted, standing beside me.

"The stars are so beautiful, you know. Sometimes I just look out the window and forget about my life at home."

"What do you mean?" Data asked confused.

"I never did tell you about my dad, did I?" Data shook his head and I continued. "My dad wasn't the nicest man when he was sober. You can only imagine what he was like drunk. He became terribly violent. He would hit me for no reason. He would cut me or lock me away with no food if I brought home a bad mark in school. I had to be perfect, if I wasn't I was punished. I don't know why my mom still stays with him. He abuses her too, just not as often as he did with me." I paused gathering my thoughts. Data stayed silent.

"One night when I was sixteen he was beating my mom, he was angry because she didn't make a good enough dinner, apparently. I tried to ignore the screams coming from the bedroom, I knew if I went in there my dad would only become angrier, but I did it anyway. I couldn't stand the sound of her cries."A tear slid out of my eyes and down my face. Data's ethics program kicked in at the sight of my tears and he wrapped me up in his embrace.

"I ran into the room to find he had broken a mirror and was brandishing a sharp piece. I yelled at him, 'Stop, dad. You're hurting her!'. My dad turned to me and after starring at me for what seemed like hours but was really more like ten seconds, he ran at me. He cut me many times, I still have scars. He pounded me with his fists. I remember crying, I was in so much pain. My mother was yelling at him to stop, but like usual he ignored her. He scratched my leg with the shard of glass, really deep too. It got infected a couple weeks later, I had no idea it would get that bad, I just didn't want to bring attention to me. I had no friends, no one noticed my limp or the scar and bruises I had, they never did." I finished and looked up at Data, he was slightly taller than I was.

I realized in that moment that I had an overwhelming desire to kiss him. I had held back for so many years, but I no longer could. I stood on my tippy toes and pressed my lips to his lightly. His lips were soft and warm, absolutely perfect. I could not count how many times I had looked at them longingly, wondering how they would feel against mine.

When Data didn't push me away I deepened the kiss to which he responded by kissing me back. My arms snacked around his neck and his around my waist. I felt like I should stop there but my body did not want to. I started to slowly walk backwards towards my bedroom, but Data, being Data, knew what I was planning and lifted me up, again bridal style and brought me into my bedroom.

Not once did my lips leave his on our way to my bedroom, and they barley ever did for the next forty minutes after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I snuggled up against Data, content. His arms were wrapped around me, I felt safe. The safest I had ever felt. I looked up at him to find he was starring straight ahead, at the wall, his eyes moving around like he was calculating something.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Calculating your reactions to my actions." Data explained.

"Seems logical." I muttered feeling my eyes closing. I realized I was exhausted but I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to stay there forever. Unfortunately My body did not agree, and I was asleep almost a minute after.

**Hope you liked it. I'm sorry if you were disappointed about not describing the sex scene, but since I don't really know what sex is like, I decided I would not be any good at writing it. Remember I am only going to be fifteen in a couple months.**

**Anyways, please review.**


	3. I love you, Data

**Please take my poll!**

**Also read Never Say Never b y DataIsMyHero**

**Chapter 3**

I woke up to find that Data had left my quarters. For what, I had no clue. I couldn't help but be sad. Did he regret it?

I put my uniform back on, and walked out the door. I walked down the hall and started to giggle, which turned into full on laughter. I was laughing so hard I couldn't stand up. I fell to the floor and started rolling around. Tears of laughter streamed out of my eyes, but I had no idea why I was laughing. It seemed to only make the situation funnier.

After a couple minutes I stopped laughing and just lay there on my back, humming and giggling randomly. Some other crew members walked by but none paid me any attention.

Eventually I got bored, I waited in silence for the next crew member to walk by. When an ensign walked by I stuck out my arm and tripped them, making them fall on their face. We both broke out in fits of laughter.

We hadn't stopped laughing when someone from medical came by. They injected something into my arm. Almost instantly my mind cleared up, even though I had not been aware of being confused in the first place. I sat up quickly with a gasp. I covered my mouth in shock. I felt sad, to say the least. I thought that I had potentially ruined my relationship with Data. We had after all done 'it'. We had sex, but we were only friends. Would he care, would he want to continue our friendship? Or would he not want anything to do with me? I had told him my sob story about my dad. Did he think I was weak for not resisting?

I walked to the bridge, and as soon as I stepped out of the Turbo lift I saw Data. Our eyes met and I quickly looked away, my face flushed. I was probably as red as a tomato, I tended to do that when I was embarrassed. I quickly went to the CONN station and sat down.

"I put it too you all: I think we shall end up with a fine crew. If we avoid temptation" Captain Picard said with a smile. I glanced back at Data quickly to see he was looking confused.

"So, Number One. Let's go to our next job." Captain Picard continued.

"Aye, Sir." Commander Riker said. "CONN, prepare for warp 3, heading 294, mark 37."

I put it the directions in and repeated, "Warp 3, heading 294, mark 37."

"Engage." The commander said, and we were off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After my shift I went to my quarters. I laid down on my bed thought about the events with the disease. I loved Data. There was no questioning that. He, obviously, didn't love me back. He didn't have any emotions. But that didn't mean that I couldn't love him. I didn't mean that we couldn't be in a romantic relationship... right? I decided to go and find him.

I knew he had break at the moment, I was lucky. I hit the button that allowed the person inside the room to know you were there.

"Come in." Cam Data's voice. I took a deep breath to calm myself and walked in.

He was sitting on his couch, Spot in his lap. We looked at each other and held eye contact.

I could get lost in his yellow eyes, I found them really attractive. Heck, I found everything about him attractive, His looks and his personality. What I would give to kiss him again.

"Can I help you?" He asked, breaking my train of though. I walked towards him and sat down on the couch. Spot jumped of his lap and walked out of the room.

"I wanted to talk to you about earlier... When we were infected with the sickness." I stopped to see if he would object, but he kept his gaze on me. I continued,

"I really like you Data. I have for a long time. I think I am even in love with you. I didn't really mean for what happened to happen but-"

"So you did not enjoy our time together?" Data asked.

"No!" I blurted out, but quickly corrected myself. " I mean yes, I did enjoy our time together. I enjoyed it a lot." I laughed nervously.

"What is funny?" Data asked.

"Nervous laughter, Data. I'm nervous. Very nervous. See, my hands are shaking and my palms are sweating." I explained.

"Why are you nervous?"

"I didn't know how you would react to me confessing my feelings for you. I was worried that you would reject me, that you would not want to be my friend anymore." I said.

"I do still wish to be your friend, I am not sure about you though. We had a sexual encounter and you just professed your true feelings for me. Would it not be normal for you to wish for us to become romantically involved?" Data asked, confused.

"Well, yes. Of course I would, but not if you didn't. I didn't think you would want that." I said, turning away from him and looking across the room, waiting for him to reject me.

Data frowned, processing what I had just said.

"I would like to become romantically involved with you." Data said. My head snapped up in shock. Had he just said what I thought he just said.

"You would?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes."

"You are just saying that are you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Why would I lie?" Data said. I smiled a smile so wide I thought it was going to split my face. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him fiercely.

"Thank you." I said looking up at him.

"For what?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"For giving me a chance." I said. I lightly pressed my lips against his, closing my eyes. I could not remember a time when I was that happy. I never wanted that moment to end. I broke away from the kiss with a happy sigh. I snuggled against his chest and felt his arms wrap around me.

"You told me that your father abused you. Why did you not mention this earlier?" Data asked. I sighed, I knew that this was going to come up eventually.

"I thought that you would see me as weak, since I was not able to hold him off. It was my fault anyway, I should not have interfered. That, or I should have come home with better marks to avoid beatings." I said.

Data lifted my chin up so I was looking him in the eyes. "It is not your fault. Your father was cruel to you, there is nothing to justify him hurting you. He should be locked away."

"No, he is still my dad. I won't lock him away." I sighed again.

"As you wish. I will not interfere. Just know that I ill not allow him to hurt you again." Data said with ferocity I didn't think he had in him. Almost like he was angry. I smiled.

"I appreciate your concern Data. Thank you." I felt safe with Data, I felt like no one could harm me while I was in his arms. I loved the feeling, but more importantly I loved him.

"You are most welcome." He answered

**Sorry, it is kinda short. The next one will probably be longer. Tell me what you liked and what you didn't like, please!**

**Vote on my poll, I only have two voters!**


	4. The First Meeting

**Thank you so much to Rina Meuiner and DataIsMyHero for your reviews!**

**Sorry for the long delay! Here it is.**

**Take my poll! PLEASE!**

**Italic means that she is dreaming in this chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

No one realized, except for Geordi and Deanna, that Data and I were dating. I guess that holding his hand while walking down the hallway wasn't a big enough hint. We had been very close as friends, but hand holding? I don't think we ever did that. The only type of hand holding we did was when he would help me limp back to my quarters.

I had never been happier in my entire life than when I was with Data. It was like he made all my problems go away. He never tried to bring up the subject of my dad, though I knew he was curious.

We were on a mission to deal with unknown aliens who were known as the Ferengi, when the planet we had found them near seemed to be affecting us, we could not move.

The Ferengi had rather large foreheads and little pointy teeth. Absolutely hideous. The Captain ordered an away team (that consisted of Riker, Data, Geordi, Tasha and me) to go down to the surface.

"With this power drain we may have trouble communicating with the Enterprise, sir." Data said as we walked into the Transporter room.

"Understood. Anything else?" Riker asked.

"Do to this Force field there is, presently, no way to beam us back, sir." Data answered.

"Oh, you just had to ask." Geordi complained.

"Understood." Riker said forcefully. "Energize."

I re-materialized on the planet, which was stormy and cold. The wind almost blew me off my feet. I looked around to find I was alone on the edge of a rocky cliff.

"Data! Riker! Tasha! Geordi!" I yelled at the top of my voice but the wind was so loud I doubted that they could hear me.

"Data!" I yelled again. Not getting any response I backed up away from the edge of the cliff. I tapped my comm badge but, of course, there was no answer.

"So this is what a human female looks like up close." Came a male voice from behind me. I turned around to find four little Ferengi. They were even uglier up close.

"What do you want?" I asked pulling out my phaser.

"Now, now. Why don't you put that away. You may force us to shoot." Said the one in the lead. When I did not do as they wanted they unraveled their little lasso like things and shot a beam of blue light at me.

I gasped as I fell to my knees, I could feel pain in my chest, like someone had stuck a knife in it. I fell onto my stomach, my vision fading, like being forced to sleep. I collapsed onto my back, hitting my head on a rock and lost consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_I felt someone bump into my back, not even stopping to see if I was alright before running off. I had fallen to the ground, my work going everywhere. I grumbled angrily and tried to stand up. I got one of my organic leg moving but the metal one stayed as straight as a board. When I tried to move it it would make my hip throb. I managed to turn around onto my butt. I looked around. There were plenty of people but they all ignored me. How nice of them. _

"_Do you require assistance?" A male voice asked. I looked to my right to see a guy, about 5' 9", he had short brown hair that had been brushed back, his skin a silvery-yellow and his eyes were a lovely yellow colour. I had never seen him before, but then again I had only been there for a month and there were lots of people, human and non-human, going to Starfleet academy. _

"_That's alright. I'm fine." I said trying to stand again but the pain flared up the instant I moved. I hissed in pain and stopped trying. "Well, maybe a little, though I don't want to delay you."_

"_My class just finished, I have nothing to do for the next two hours." He bent down and started picking up my books. He handed them to me. _

"_What is wrong with your leg?" He asked. _

"_It's... malfunctioning." I said. He cocked his head to the side. I sighed. _

"_It's a long story. I just need to get to my room to fix it. Thanks for all your help." I said. He nodded in understanding. _

"_May I help you to your room?" He asked. I smiled._

"_That would be nice, though how exactly." I asked. By now most of the students had left and there was only a few that remained in the hallway._

"_I would have to carry you, seeing as you cannot move your leg." He explained._

_He put his arms under my legs and my arms and picked me up. I told him where my room was, and we headed off. On the way we got a couple of weird looks, though I ignored them, I had gotten enough weird looks and taunts to last me a life time._

"_I just realized that I don't even now your name. Mine's Amber, Amber Jackson." I said._

"_My name is Data." He said. _

"_If you don't mind me asking, what species are you? You look human, but not at the same time." I asked._

"_I am an android." Data explained. _

"_Really? That's cool." I said in surprise, I had definitely not seen that coming. _

"_Does that bother you?" Data asked._

"_Of course not!" I exclaimed. "Your the only one to even bother helping the crippled kid."_

"_Crippled?" He asked. _

"_It's a fake leg." I explained. "My real one got infected and had to be amputated."_

_We arrived at my room shortly after. He put me down gently on the couch._

"_May I stay to watch you repair your leg?" Data asked. I shrugged. _

"_It's not very interesting. You can stay if you want." I said. He sat down on the couch. I took off my shoe, revealing my metal foot. I managed to take off my leg without taking off my pants. I set it on the table and got to work. Data watched curiously as I tried to fix it. It was the first time that I had been unable to fix it._

"_I actually have no idea what is wrong. This has never happened before." I said._

"_May I try?" Data asked._

"_Be my guest." I said. It took him about three minutes to fix, making me feel really stupid._

_He was about to leave when I asked him to stay. I had not had decent company in a while and was yearning for someone to talk to. Not about anything important, just fun things. It was then that a wonderful friendship[ was born..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

I woke up to the bright lights of the medical bay. The lights hurt my head, I groaned, my head pounding. I quickly closed my eyes, trying to stop the pain. A nurse came over and injected something into my neck. I felt better immediately. I thanked her and she left. I sat up and realized that Data was sitting beside my bed, a curious look on his face.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"The Ferengi attacked you, you hit your head hard when you fell." He explained. I reached out and held his hand.

"Is everyone else okay?"

"They are fine." He assured. I reached up and touch my head to find it wrapped in bandages. Just then Doctor Crusher came into the room. She smiled at me and walked over.

"Look who's awake." She said happily. "How are feeling?"

"Fine, I'm not in any pain." I said.

"That's good. I'm just going to check your wound, and you should be able to leave in a couple of hours." She started to remove the bandage when Data stood up.

"I have to attend my duties. I must go." He said. I smiled.

"See you later, Data." I said. He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips before walking away.

"I knew it!" Doctor Crusher exclaimed. "Tasha has some debts she needs to pay."

"You guys were betting on us!" I asked incredulously. She only smiled knowingly before walking away. It was now only a matter of time before the word would be spread around the whole ship. Not that I minded really, I just wasn't excited for all the questions I was going to get. Good and bad.

**Please review, they are my motivation to keep going!**


End file.
